


tequila kisses.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baz and Agatha are besties, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 28, Dancing, Drunk Kissing, Drunk flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Party, Simon is a bisexual mess, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 28: Party.I have to say it:he's fit.Very attractive, but also, too intriguing.And I’ve always liked good mysteries.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Kudos: 48
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	tequila kisses.

Penny and Shepard walk in front of me, holding hands. Agatha —a friend of Penny's— has just returned from California, and she wanted to meet Penny, so her best idea was to meet at a dive bar and invite some friends

The moment we walk through the doors, the vibration of the music runs through my whole body, and it feels like tickling. I follow my friends through the mass of bodies dancing on the floor, until we reach a booth, where two people are already sitting.

A blonde girl, in a pink sequinned dress, too pretty to be real.

And next to her, there’s a boy. as attractive as her. Black long hair, to his shoulders lenght, wrapped in a blue flower shirt. 

It takes me a couple of seconds to look away from him.

The girl gets up to hug Penny, and then turns towards us.

"Well, Agatha, you already know Shepard. This is Simon."

She —Agatha— greets us with the same effusiveness, before turning to the boy next to her.

"Oh, this Baz, my friend."

He doesn't get up from his seat; he just nods and smiles half-heartedly.

Both girls sit in the middle, and Shepard sits next to Penny, which leaves Baz and me at the corners, facing each other.

I notice that he looks at me furtively, while the girls talk. As soon as he turns towards Agatha, Shepard gives me a slight nudge, making me turn towards him.  _ Of course, _ he has noticed.

"Baz, could you bring us some drinks? You know what I like." Agatha says to him, almost shouting for him to make her voice sound over the music. He nods, rolling his eyes. He walks back to the bar, disappearing from my sight as he walks through the crowd.

"Simon!" Shepard yells at me, too close to my ear and taking me off guard. "You should go with him and bring something for us."

I begin to wonder if I've been left sitting on the corner just for this, and then, if Shepard has sent me after Agatha's mysterious friend on purpose.

"What should I bring?"

"Tequila!" Shouts him, automatically. I've never drank that, but Shepard gets drunk fast whenever he drinks it.

I walk to the bar, finding the boy leaning over a stool while waiting for his turn. He almost looks bored, until he looks at me, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answer him, standing next to him.

His eyes run all over my body, smirking and looking away from me.

I have to say it:  _ he's fit. _ Very attractive, but also, too intriguing.

_ And I’ve always liked good mysteries. _

* * *

This is the third time that Baz and I return to the table from the bar, with more drinks. He carries the bottle of tequila, while I carry the lemon and salt. Now, that we are drunk enough to laugh at anything, he stares at me without any discretion.

_ And I like this. _

"Come on, guys! You're going really slow!" Shepard's American accent is still funny to me, even more that he's getting drunk.

He serves another round of shots for all of us, giving a lemon for each of us. It tastes too bitter, but once I take the shot and the tequila slightly burns my throat, I forget about it. 

Penny hasn’t drank too much —if anything, just one or two drinks, and much slower than any of us— and Agatha teases her a bit for that; it makes sense, if she's the one driving.

It starts to sound like a pop song, which I recognize as one of Shepard's favourites. He immediately stands up, dragging me along with him, and trying to convince Penny to dance with him. Agatha and Baz get up too, giving Penny the perfect excuse to stay in the booth.

The four of us end up inside the dance floor, joining the crowd of bodies, bumping into each other with laughter.

I feel Baz getting closer and closer to me, making it look like an accident. I follow his game, swinging my hips in his direction.

He looks at me, raising his eyebrow and copying my movement.

The song ends, giving way to another one with a different rhythm; I think it's latin. Agatha and Shepard return to the table, but I refuse to go back, not with Baz so close to me,  _ not yet. _

In a bold move he throws his arms towards me, and I approach him. The rhythm makes us dance too close, until his hips brush against mine.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?” Whispers in my ear. His breath on my skin makes me shiver.

I nod, and the next second, his lips are dancing with mine, in a very intense kiss. I've kissed other boys before, but never anyone like him.

None had a pair of grey eyes as deep as his, nor a movement of hips as bewitching.

Baz's tongue traces the shape of my lips, before entering into my mouth, fighting with mine.

My hands cling to his hair, sliding it between my fingers. His hands travel along my torso, caressing my waist, until they stop on my hips.

We split apart, looking for some air. Even under the coloured lights as the only illumination in the club, I can see that his lips have turned red, as well as his cheeks. He gives me a wild smile, before turning and going back to the table holding my hand.

Maybe it's the alcohol wreaking havoc on me, but all I can think about is tasting his lips again. That, and wishing this isn’t just a one-night stand; I am attracted to him, and I’m hoping to discover all the mystery hidden under his mask of seriousness.

Shepard gives me another shot, winking when he realizes that Baz and I are still holding hands, standing next to each other.

I drink the tequila, which no longer burns as it slides down my throat, simply because it no longer tastes the same.

Now, tequila tastes  _ much _ better on Baz's mouth.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my mexican ass couldn't help to involve tequila here, yup.
> 
> comments and kudos are very appreciated <3


End file.
